Atypical
by CodenameRedKrystalMatrix
Summary: Something changes about Belle and Gaston's interactions, but can it really lead to change?


The golden sunlight shone off chocolate-coloured hair, while the wind whipped those waving locks into a frenzy. A heart hidden beneath ruffles and ribbons drummed a staccato rhythm, while her breathing came in shallow gasps. She was safe, though- barricaded by arms much steadier than hers. Those arms were taut with the effort of keeping its beast in check while negotiating the landscape.

The hills, those ancient guardians, stood tall and proud over the valleys and ridges of France- holding no grudge against the hooves that didn't do so much as tickle their slopes. Up and up the noble steed galloped, until the master's call came.

"Whoa, Caspian,"

The horse came to a stop at a scenic lookout point. Alighting first, the man lifted the woman in his care off the horse with ease. Breathless, she drank in the sheer beauty of her surroundings with deep brown eyes.

"I never thought I'd see a place like this,"

"You weren't looking hard enough," The man shrugged, sitting down in the shade of a tree. The afternoon breeze played with his already disheveled, long hair.

"Hmm,"

That hadn't been the only thing staring her in the face that she'd missed. The world inside her head had been so enticing, that she'd never stopped to see what reality had to offer. Shaking her head, the woman knelt next to him and leaned against his broad chest, blushing when he pulled her into his lap. In all her years of living here, she'd never dreamed that this was how she'd end up. The woman never thought that she'd actually be content with this provincial life. The man leaned his head back, the peaceful afternoon lulling him into a sleepy daze.

"I knew I'd get you,"

She looked up to stare at intense blue eyes.

"My beautiful Belle,"

"My handsome Gaston,"

Belle's eyes snapped open in sheer horror. Bolting straight out of bed, she splashed water on her face to rid herself of that evil image. Her sworn enemy had wormed himself into her dreams.

"You won't win me. You never will,"

She gave a determined nod to her reflection. Snatching one of her most dearly beloved books, Belle ate breakfast and headed out to face the day in her usual fashion- stress-free and people-free. This day, she determined, she'd finish her chores as early as possible and unwind a bit after that nightmare. Smiling at her own proposition, she headed down to the shops to purchase food for her and her unconventional, yet affectionate father.

A familiar red tailcoat and booming voice registered to her senses, and in a panic, she ducked the beefy arm aiming for her shoulder. The image of them together reared its ugly head, and the young woman imagined that this was the beginning of insanity. Sidestepping, Belle ducked and wove in and out of the morning crowd until she was certain she'd lost the behemoth. Taking a seat on the bridge, she breathed a relieved sigh. The knot of dread in her stomach began to loosen.

"What in the world is going on with me?"

She stared down at the well-worn pages as though they contained hidden wisdom for her and her alone. They didn't. Why couldn't this man sate himself with one of the many other women who adored his brutish demeanor? Why of all women in this place did it have to be her?

"Just leave me in peace. Please..." She pleaded with her absent captor, frustrated tears threatening to spill.

The war hero was searching for his prize when he saw a familiar sky-blue dress a distance away. Smirking confidently, he pushed the local residents out of the way and swaggered forward. However, his sharp eyes picked up that something wasn't right. Instead of coolly staring at her book, her brown eyes looked pained.

"Belle?"

She flinched, angling herself away from eye contact with him. What was wrong with his future wife today? Confused, he came closer.

"Whatever's bothering you- it doesn't stand a chance against these bad boys!"

He proudly flexed his biceps and flashed a toothy grin. If that didn't cheer her right up, he didn't know what else would. Belle stared up at him in disbelief, and dropped her head into her hands, wondering what grievous sin she'd committed to deserve this punishment.

"Have you ever stopped to consider that, maybe sometimes, problems can't be solved with just physical strength,"?

Trying her best to keep her composure, Belle stood up and began walking away, wincing at how her voice had cracked- of course he wouldn't understand- none of them ever would. They were so enamored with the idea of a strong, tough, manly man that they couldn't fathom anything else. Was it so wrong to wish for a lover who was gentle and caring: who prioritized her over all his achievements?

Gaston caught up with her easily, but slowed down to match her pace.

"Nonsense, Belle. C'mon! I'll treat you to a front row seat at the tavern-it's better that those books of yours any day!"

"Gaston- I don't _want _any of that! I don't want to go to the tavern, I don't want to see your trophies and _I_ _don't want to be shown off as though I'm the latest one_,"!

The tall, muscular man stood stock-still- amethyst eyes wide with shock. Villagers passing by slowed down to stare. No one had ever heard such an outburst from the reserved bookworm before- even Belle herself was surprised. But she reassured herself that Gaston had had this coming for a good while now and continued.

"If that's what you want, I will have nothing to do with it,"

"I…,"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me, Gaston, that that wasn't your intention: to prove to everyone in Villeneuve that you could marry me, and then…that would be it. You'd have your six sons, and what would become of me, Gaston? After you had your grand dreams…what then?"

Gaston couldn't remember the last time he'd been caught off guard like that. What would have been the plan after Belle became his little wife? Well, there'd always be his hunting and trapping, and the village would adore his conquests. Maybe the triplets could keep him busy…oh…

"Uhh…there'd be…naturally…,"

"Don't even bother,"

She left and this time, he let her. She'd come around eventually, but for now, maybe it was best to step back a bit. But, what was it that he really wanted from the young beauty? Was she just something new he'd get bored of later? Maybe there was something he was missing here...of course not. He was right, as usual. No one's right like Gaston. It would just take some time for Belle to see that. He could wait for that to happen. After all, wasn't that what the whole 'patience' thing was about?

The confident Adonis, in time, forgot about the way he'd troubled her. He forgot about her strained voice and the exasperation in her eyes. But, for a moment in time, he'd had to pause and question himself- what did Belle really mean to him?


End file.
